


Somehow Odin in a Slut Shirt is to Blame...

by Arabesqueangel



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: BAMF Tony Stark, Carrying, Fluff and Crack, Kidnapping, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, M/M, POV Loki (Marvel), POV Tony Stark, Sharing Clothes, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26197210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arabesqueangel/pseuds/Arabesqueangel
Summary: When Tony wakes up to find that Loki is missing, he goes into an anxiety spiral fearing the worst. Why has Loki left him? What could have gone so wrong? Fortunately, Loki was just kidnapped. Yay!
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 23
Kudos: 127
Collections: FrostIron Discord 2020 Summer Exchange





	Somehow Odin in a Slut Shirt is to Blame...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kimmy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmy/gifts).



> For Kimmycup
> 
> Were you hoping for crack? I really hope you were! I know your prompt said fluff (and trust me there's fluff) but I also wanted to fit in practically everything in your prompt and that led to crack. I really hope you enjoy because I had so much fun writing this!

Tony should have known that things were going too well. He was happy; since when is he happy? Things had been quiet (too quiet his brain now supplies. Thank you brain, that is super helpful after the fact!) 

The Avengers had a movie night! Not just one movie night, two successful movie nights in as many weeks. That was practically unheard of! But Tony had enjoyed every moment of it. Snuggled in with Loki in a giant armchair that was really only meant for one person. He spent most of the movie tucked into Loki’s chest, the god’s fingers teasing through his hair. 

Tony’s nosed pressed into the soft, warm fleece of his MIT sweater. He could still detect a hint of his own cologne if he tried, but that had mostly been overtaken by the herb-y citrus smell of Loki’s oils. Loki had stolen the sweatshirt weeks ago. Tony had no idea where the sweater went when Loki wasn’t wearing it, but neither he nor JARVIS could find it anywhere in the tower and they’d both looked EVERYWHERE. Tony had (mostly) given up on getting it back by this point. 

It wasn’t like Tony didn’t love the way Loki looked in the sweater. It was big on Tony in that ridiculously comfy, baggy way, so it absolutely drowned Loki’s lean torso. Sometimes, Loki would wear these little shorts that didn't even peek out from the bottom of the sweatshirt and made him look completely bare underneath. Tony really dug that. Of course, Loki wasn’t being quite that obvious during movie night in front of the whole team, but he still looked scrumptious. 

That wasn’t the point of movie night, though. The point of movie night was cuddling and relaxation. And maybe after a few full days in the shop Tony was a little too relaxed. He certainly didn’t remember how he got into bed; he didn’t even remember the end of the movie. He suspected that Loki had carried him to their bedroom, but he wasn’t going to have Jarvis confirm that level of embarrassment. It all added up to sexy times not being on the menu. But that was ok sometimes, right? Intimacy outside of sex was a sign of a deeper connection (or so Tony had heard. He didn’t have much firsthand experience.) 

But waking alone in his bedroom for the first time in months had Tony doubting himself. Jarvis had confirmed that Loki left a few hours prior. It wasn’t that Loki and he were tied at the hip, far from it. They both had their independent activities and often spent the majority of the day apart. But Loki had never left before Tony woke up before, and he never left without letting Tony know where he was going and when he’d be back. Which got Tony thinking.

Of course, thinking led to his brain going to the worse case scenario (Loki left him; Tony would glare at his brain if he could). It wasn’t that they were having issues, far from it, in fact. They hadn’t argued in weeks, at least not real arguing, nothing more than petty bickering over what to eat or watch or do. The usual couple stuff. But maybe that was the issue? Maybe they had gotten boring. Maybe Tony had gotten boring. If there was anything Loki couldn’t stand, it was dullness.

And maybe Tony didn’t _really_ believe all that. He knew Loki loved him. Loki stole his clothes and cuddled with him in front of the team, in front of his own brother even. Loki was not the type to do that with just anyone (His past exploits weren’t nearly as dubious as Tony’s).They spent lazy mornings in bed doing nothing more than being with one another, even when they often enough had more than their fair share of items on the to-do list. Still, as much as his brain could rationalize each of Tony’s worries away, they stuck around nagging at him. New arguments popping up as soon as he cleared one until he was in a spiral of anxiety. 

Maybe it was the dream he had last night that had put him in such a weird mood? It wasn’t a nightmare, or at least it wasn’t anywhere on the level of his dreams from Afghanistan, but it wasn’t a good dream either. Mostly it was weird, awkward, uncomfortable. The dream was about Loki bringing Tony to Asgard to meet Odin. They enter into the giant gold room (so much gold that Tony was rethinking his Iron Man colors. And Jarvis said _he_ was gaudy?) There’s Odin sitting on the throne, well more like reclining lazily. Not very king-like certainly. His outfit, well that is the farthest thing from king-like. He’s wearing a familiar pair of bright green booty-shorts that Tony much preferred on Loki. He’s also wearing a bright red crop top with the word ‘Slut” written across it in Gold (no, Tony was not reading anything into that _at all_ ). Tony just gaped at his boyfriend’s father. What the hell could he possibly say to this? Loki, however, acted like it was all completely normal. 

Tony shuddered just remembering the dream. Yeah, that would start any person’s day on the wrong foot, right? But that still didn’t account for Loki being gone. Tony really needed to figure out how to make a cellphone work for Loki. The god’s magic always seemed to interfere and it would go kaput in mere minutes. Tony fiddled with his own phone wondering who he could call to distract himself. The phone rang and he startled and immediately dropped it. Fortunately, no one would ever know about the completely unmanly scream he issued (Thank you, Jarvis for always deleting the footage when Tony needed). Flustered, he picked up the phone to answer it. 

“Stark, your boyfriend is pissing off villains again,” Fury said without so much as a hello. 

“I’m sorry, who is this?”

“Cute, Stark. Get your ass over to Latveria. The rest of the team is already on their way via Quinjet and hammer. If the sniping I heard in the background of Doom’s ransom call is any indication, your boytoy isn’t long for this world.”

Now Tony knew that this was more or less a serious problem. Dr. Doom was one of their worst villains and Fury wasn’t wrong that Loki would be pressing every button he knew, but he couldn’t help squealing with glee. Loki hadn’t left him! He had just gotten kidnapped. This was fantastic news. (Yes brain, he knows the common sense meter is broken. It’s fine; it’s been like that for years.)

Of course, celebrating didn’t mean that Tony didn’t immediately start to suit up, ready to kick villain ass for taking his boyfriend. Tony was in the air and on his way to Latveria in no time flat. He didn’t beat the quinjet, of course, but he was working on some new thrusters that might give it a run for its money. But he beat Thor, at least. He started walking into the castle that served as Doom’s lair (really, why can’t any of the supervillains manage subtle lairs? Then again, Tony announced his address on television so… maybe he shouldn’t throw stones.) Steve quickly stopped him.

“Maybe we should wait for Thor, Tony.” Steve said.

“Nope, boyfriend’s in trouble,” Tony said, dodging Steve’s hand and continuing along.

“Yes, but Thor will be almost as motivated to save Loki as you are; plus a team effort is a better call.”

“You guys are more than welcome to come with me; Thor can clean up after us.” Tony didn’t even look back as he crashed through the front doors. He knew they’d be right behind him.

*****

Loki huffed in frustration. Doom had finally gotten sick of his snarking and had left the room before he could kill Loki and miss out on his ransom. Technically, it was a win. Loki had wanted to get on Doom’s nerves, but he had rather thought he would have figured out how to escape by now. He wasn’t very concerned for his well being, but he knew Tony would be worried; he hated worrying Tony. That’s why he always let the man know when he was going to be leaving early. Of course, Doom had somehow figured out how to get through Loki’s wards and teleport him into this irritating little magic binding holding cell. Loki supposed he should just be thankful that SHIELD hadn’t figured out this little trick when Loki was still their enemy. 

Still, it was a frustration of Loki’s when Doom managed magic that he couldn’t quite work out. The problem tended to be that the magic source was hidden in mechanical devices. Without being able to touch on that source, Loki was basically blind. He had no doubt that if he could break apart the generator attached to the outside of his cell, he could take down the spell in an instant, but of course, that was easier said than done. 

“Not cool, Lokes. You should have just told me that you wanted to spend the morning with Dr. Doom. I swear, I’m not the jealous type,” a familiar voice carried into the room, making Loki smile despite himself. Ridiculous human. 

“I had actually intended on spending the morning doing a much more enjoyable activity that wouldn’t require either of us leaving the bed,” Loki responded. 

“Ok, that’s it. Where’s Doom? I’m going to kill him.” Tony joked turning around as if he was going to leave the room. 

“Shut up and get me out of here, Stark. We can make up for lost time tonight,” but Loki laughed as he said it. 

Tony turned back around and looked at the cell. “Ok… why haven’t you gotten out of here yourself yet?”

“Magic binding in the bars,” Loki explained. “I’m pretty sure that box right there is the generator, but I wasn’t able to get to it to disable- Stark wait!”

Tony, in typical, boneheaded, Midgardian fashion just decided to shoot the generator rather than listen to the rest of what Loki was going to say, which was to get it open so Loki could disable it. As Loki could have warned him, if he had the chance, the shot overloaded the spell and resulted in an explosion that sent Tony careening into the back wall. Yet, it also disabled the field blocking him, so there was that. Loki debated whether he was going to include that fact when he relayed the story to Tony later. It would depend upon how apologetic Tony was about not letting Loki finish his sentence. 

Opening the cell door was child's play without the magic barrier and Loki quickly made his way to his fallen boyfriend and took his helmet off. 

“Jarvis?” Loki asked. 

“Vital signs are well within parameters, sir. The blast appears to have just knocked him out briefly.” The AI replied and Loki let out the breath that he hadn’t even known he’d been holding.

Loki then thanked the Norns for his increased strength. He would have a tough time getting Tony out of here as a mortal. As it was, picking up the mortal under his arms and knees was little effort, even with the suit. Loki took a minute to grin down at his lover’s peaceful face, wishing for a moment that he had some way to capture the moment to show Tony later. 

“What did Tony do now?” There was no mistaking that put upon tone. Loki looked up at the Captain standing in the doorway looking disapproving. 

Before Loki could answer, the other Avengers were quickly behind him. Clint took one look at the scene and bent over at the waist laughing. 

“Oh god,” Clint managed between gasps, “Loki’s got Stark bridal-style.”

“Please tell me one of you has a camera?” Loki asked. 

“Yes! Stark will hate this!” Clint agreed looking over at Widow. Natasha frowned, but rolled her eyes and pulled out a camera, taking a few pictures of Loki and Tony. The Captain continued to look disapproving, but that was his default emotion when dealing with Loki and Tony’s escapades. 

They decided a few pictures was enough tempting fate and quickly left after that, Loki carrying Tony all the way. Thor finally touched down just as they were exiting the castle. 

“Brother! You are safe!” Thor immediately started towards Loki, but couldn’t grab him in his signature bear hug due to Loki still holding Iron Man. This was the gift that just kept on giving. 

“No thanks to you! What took you so long?” Loki asked. 

“I was in New Mexico with Lady Jane,” Thor admitted sheepishly. 

Loki shrugged, it wasn’t like it mattered anyways. Tony and he had this well in hand. “Well, tell her that I said hello.”

Thor looked up at the sky that was darkened with heavy clouds. 

“Perhaps I’ll take a respite on the Quinjet, just to New York.”

Loki snickered. 

*****

A week later, snug in his favorite MIT sweater, Loki put the framed picture on his nightstand. 

“That’s mean; you are a mean, mean man,” Tony said behind him. 

“I can’t help but find how weak and helpless you are to be very endearing; you are only mortal,” Loki responded, turning around to pull Tony in his arms. 

Tony nestled into the sweater, rubbing his cheek against the soft cotton. 

“I will get this back one day, so help me,” Tony mumbled, muffled by the fabric. 

“You won’t,” Loki said assuredly. 

“Fine, I’ll steal some of your clothes then,” Tony huffed, pulling away. 

“I’m fairly sure you won't find lounging in my leathers particularly comfortable, but you’re more than welcome to try.”

Tony pulled back and glared at the picture again. “I’m blaming Odin.”

“What?” Loki spluttered, uncertain how his adopted father factored into him being captured by Doom. 

“I’m telling you, I had a dream about him before you got snatched. It was bad juju.”

“What was the dream about?” Loki asked, curious as to how a dream about Odin could unsettle Tony so. 

“You don’t want to know. If I saw Howard like that. Hell, if someone just talked about seeing Howard like that and I was forced to have the mental picture…” Tony trailed off with a shudder. 

“I will take your word for it,” Loki reassured the mortal, before moving one arm down to sweep Tony’s legs with his arm until he was carrying the man’s weight. 

“Put me down you neanderthal! One time and he thinks he can just keep getting away with it.” Tony grumbled, while putting up absolutely no fight whatsoever. Loki was fairly sure if anything he was tucking himself in more.

“You are so adorable when you pretend you can do anything about it,” Loki cooed. 

Tony gave Loki a glare that had all the heat of an affronted kitten before Loki promptly dropped him onto the bed. Tony tugged on Loki’s sweater and Loki allowed himself to be pulled down with him. Tony made a big production of getting comfortable, moving them both this way and that until they were fully entwined, before he let out a big content sigh. 

“I love cuddling,” he said into Loki’s sweater. It was good that Loki had better than mortal hearing considering how much the man seemed to enjoy muffling his words with cotton. 

Loki hummed his assent and held Tony a little tighter. 

“I mean, sometimes it’s just as good as sex,” Tony continued, this time, looking at Loki. 

Loki wasn’t sure what the impetus was, but he could hear the questioning in those words. Did Tony worry that Loki thought they weren’t having enough sex? Did Tony think Loki didn’t like cuddling? Whatever it was, assurrence was needed and Loki could easily provide. 

“Sometimes it’s even better,” Loki said, tucking Tony’s head back into his chest and nuzzling into the man’s hair. 

Tony sighed again, radiating contentment that Loki could practically feel, a warm weight in his chest. He relaxed into the positioning, his hand lightly trailing up and down Tony’s arm. The mortal was asleep almost instantly. He wasn’t far behind when he caught a few words once again, rendered practically unidentifiable by thick fabric. Or maybe they were completely lost because he wasn’t sure Tony said what he had heard. What on Earth could possibly make Tony say ‘Stupid slut shirts?’

**Author's Note:**

> Kimmycup's prompt: Wearing each other's clothes. Crop tops. (Odin wearing a slut t-shirt? XD). Early mornings in bed. Coziness in armchairs. Just fluffy stuff. (On the other hand like. Kidnapping and rescue action xD Gimme gently untying the poor thing or carrying them out bridal style xD). But like. I'm real easy to satisfy.


End file.
